Running To You
by ddgorgeous
Summary: A drunken confession from Garcia leads to tears and humiliation when Morgan assumes she is not serious. The next several weeks are a comedy of errors as Morgan prepares to make a confession of his own.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"No, I _love_ you…I'm _in_ love with you!"

He looked into her glassy eyes speechless. She looked back waiting for his response but he simply stood in the middle of the floor with his mouth open in shock.

"Baby Girl, I think I better take you home you've had one too many shots and…"

"No, I'm not ready to go home…did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard you and…

"And what?"

"And I think you're going to hate yourself in the morning."

"No…I won't…" She slurred.

They'd spent the last twenty minutes dancing and holding each other ignoring the world. He'd imagined holding her like this so many times but he had never been successful in getting her to dance with him until tonight. Now she was drunk off her ass and confessing feelings for him and he didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her close against his body. He could feel everyone's eyes on them and he needed to get her out of there.

He loved her, of course he loved her; he'd even told her as much but it had not changed anything between them. He was still her best friend and she had ended up in the arms of Kevin Lynch less than two hours later. Morgan couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in love with Penelope Garcia…he wondered what she would say in the morning.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia – Morning –**

But she did remember…every word. Penelope gingerly pulled her head from beneath four layers of bedding only to be greeted mockingly by the bright sunrays that had let themselves in through her bedroom window. It was quiet in her small apartment except for the sound of the loud thunderous headache she'd earned from last night's drinking.

She wanted a do-over; another chance to choose to keep her mouth shut. But there would be no do-over and she knew it. How would she face her best friend ever again and the fact that he was not snoring on her couch or next to her in bed spoke volumes. He'd brought her home and respectfully left her in her clothes depositing her semi-conscious body into bed and covered her up. The sound of her door closing and the lock sliding into place made everything so final. She wanted to call him to apologize but even that seemed a little desperate. He'd only try to make her feel better and make excuses for her behavior. Maybe she could convince him that she had fallen on her head earlier in the day and had scrambled her marbles. It was hopeless…she was hopeless…hopelessly in love with Derek Morgan…and now he knew.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

He hadn't slept a wink since returning from Garcia's place. He felt like a coward for not telling her that he was in love with her too. He wanted nothing more than to take her home and make love to her while whispering in her ear that he loved her and wanted her…them…forever and ever. But he didn't do any of those things. He just did what he did best. He ran. Now what? What was he supposed to say or do now?

He lost count of the times he'd picked up his phone to call her. In fact, at least a dozen of those times he'd pulled up her number, finger hovering over the send button but at the last second pulled it away and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He was a coward, certifiable, undeniable…a coward. There was nothing more in the world he wanted then to be with Penelope Marie Garcia but the thing that he wanted the most also was the thing…the person that scared the hell out of him.

Derek needed a distraction because all he could see was the look in her eyes when he didn't say it back. He simply stood there in front of all of their friends like a deer in headlights and watched the hope and longing in her eyes morph into utter humiliation as he grabbed their things, made some lame excuse and whisked her from the bar. Yup, a coward…a stone, cold, shameful coward. He didn't deserve her, she was the most amazing woman in the world and somehow she loved him. How could he be such a fool and let her slip through his fingers? He didn't know but he had to do something and quick before it was too late. Then pulling the phone from his pocket he took a deep breath and dialed.

 **Home of Will and JJ LaMontagne –**

"The man, the myth…the track star…"

He closed his eyes as the familiar New Orleans drawl teased in his ear.

"Funny Will."

"I'm sorry, man it's just I've never seen a man make an exit like that before."

"Okay, okay…is JJ home?"

"Yeah let me get her. Oh and good luck 'cuz she is hotter than fish grease!"

"Great, just great!"

JJ came around the corner with their youngest in her arms. She knew exactly who it was and the sideways grin on her husband's face confirmed it. Will pulled Michael from her arms and handed her the phone. She wanted to kill her clueless friend for hurting her best friend. The two had danced around their feelings for each other for too many years. It took one of them getting out of control drunk to finally say something. She wanted to ring Derek's neck for reacting the way he did. Garcia would never get over the look on his face and theirs. Damn it what a mess!

"You are so dead, Derek Morgan! DEAD!"

"JJ…"

"Do you know what you did? Or should I say what you didn't do?"

"JJ…I know!"

"Derek if you don't love Garcia you need to tell her…she's humiliated, embarrassed…she's already called me crying her eyes out!"

"I know I wasn't thinking! Of course I love Garcia, I do but…"

"What?"

He'd never admitted it out loud at least not to her. Everyone they knew could see the love between them but he'd never said it out loud. She was wondering if he realized what he'd just said.

"I love her."

"You love her like a friend…a best friend or are you _in_ love with her?"

"I'm _in_ love with her, JJ! I've always loved her, okay? Now I've said it! Are you happy now?"

"Then why didn't you say something last night? She risked everything last night and you just stood there!"

"I-I thought she was just caught up…I don't know…I thought it was the alcohol…I mean come on JJ, what would somebody so amazing and beautiful like Garcia want with somebody like me? Damn, she could have anybody…"

"But she wants you! Hell I don't get it either, but they say love is blind, death, crazy…"

"Okay, okay…I get it JJ."

JJ covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She felt bad for him even though she still wanted to strangle him. He and Penelope were pathetic. She and the others had their work cut out for them if they were ever going to get these two together.

"So what are you going to do to fix this Derek?"

"I don't know…I need your help! Please!"

"Right about now you need a miracle!"

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

Penelope pulled the large suitcase from her closet. She couldn't stay. She couldn't look at Derek and see the pity, not from him…not from any of them. How could she ever think that Derek Morgan could possibly in a million years love her? Kevin and Sam had been right Derek didn't see her that way. She'd managed all these years to keep her feelings a secret from him but last night…last night was…too much. They were too close and he smelled so incredible and he'd held her on that dance floor like she was the only woman in the room. Now she knew that it was just her imagination and the alcohol…way too much alcohol. She felt like a fool.

Just as she threw the last item in her bag the doorbell rang. She'd called Reid and he'd agreed to drive her to the airport. He'd tried in vain to change her mind but all the statistics and reasoning had fallen on deaf ears. Dragging the bag on its wheels behind her she rushed to the front door and without looking through the peephole she slung the door open.

"Derek…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Home of Dave and Fran Rossi -**

Fran knew that look and she knew her son. It was the same look he would get as a boy whenever he got in trouble at school and had to come home and face her wrath. The man standing before her stood waiting for her to chastise him like she did the little precocious teenager years ago.

"You know don't you, Ma."

"You bet I know!" Then stepping aside she let him in. "You've definitely made a mess of things this time."

"I know Ma, I know."

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. Come."

He followed her into the massive chef's kitchen and took a seat at the island while she began preparing a snack for her only son.

"I blew it! I really hurt her this time. She's never going to forgive me."

"Do you love her?"

Fran turned to face him as she pulled last night's roast out of the fridge.

"Ma…"

"Ma, nothing! Do. You. Love her?"

"Yes Ma, I love her."

Fran grabbed the bread and began making a sandwich. She shook her head at the man who'd survived incredible grief and danger. He was one of the smartest people she knew but when it came to his feelings and when it came to his Baby Girl he was a complete idiot.

"I want her lock stock and barrel. She's the entire package Ma…"

"Then why are you telling me? She's the one that needs to hear this, Derek! Honestly, I don't know where I went wrong! If you don't grow a pair and tell that woman how you feel you're going to lose her!"

"I know, Ma. I'm going to tell her, really…"

She saw the utter terror in his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was from the possibility of being rejected or being accepted by the only woman he'd allowed near his heart.

"When?"

"Now?"

Fran shook her head in disbelief at her only son.

"Yes, now! Go! Fix this mess you've created with Penelope before it's too late."

"Yeah, okay…but what if she's changed her mind…she slept on it…sobered up and she really doesn't…"

"Go! She loves you, she's loved you for a long time and you love her."

Morgan rushed from the kitchen without touching the sandwich that Fran had made. Just as the front door slammed shut Dave rounded the corner and joined her in the kitchen.

"Was that Derek?"

"Yes, and where were you, hiding around the corner eavesdropping?"

"Me? Of course!" They both chuckled. "Besides I'm about two seconds off of kicking his ass myself."

"Dave!"

"I'm sorry Bella but those two…"

He didn't finish his statement he didn't have to she knew perfectly well what he meant.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

"Thanks for agreeing to give me a ride to the airport."

"No worries I just wish you'd talk to Morgan first."

"I can't talk to Morgan, Reid! I can't even look at Morgan right now! I can't believe I told him I loved him…that I'm _in_ love with him!"

"Morgan loves you too, Garcia."

"Oh yeah, he loves me that's why he stood there in the middle of the dance floor about to pass out! He didn't say a word! He just dragged me out of there like a sack of potatoes!"

"You just caught him off-guard. You two need to work this out!"

"Work what out? There's nothing to work out."

"Garcia…"

"No Reid and I don't want to talk about it! Now are you going to give me a ride to the airport or not?"

"Fine, I'll grab your bag."

"Thank you."

Morgan was relieved to see her orange caddy in the driveway. He was nervous, his palms were sweating but he was determined to explain himself to the only person that mattered. So, he jumped out of his truck, ran through the courtyard and up the two flights of stairs to her door. Then rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans he took a deep breath and knocked.

There was nothing, no sound of shuffling footsteps and no witty comment acknowledging that she was on her way to the door. So he knocked again…and again…and again there was no response.

"Baby Girl, it's me! Open the door!"

She was upset…totally understandable…he deserved this…he'd been a jerk last night. Maybe he should have brought some flowers…or candy…or both.

"Baby Girl, please! I'm sorry! I was a fool…an idiot!"

Nothing. He rested his forehead against the door hopelessly. Wondering what it would take to get her to hear him out. He wasn't going to give up on her…on them. He fumbled with the key in his pocket. He promised to use it only in emergencies and this was an emergency.

"Okay, I'm letting myself in! I hope you're decent!"

Derek opened the door slowly. He could smell her Jasmine body wash…he loved her Jasmine body wash. He loved how he smelled like Jasmine body wash after they hugged.

"Baby Girl?"

He walked slowly through her apartment but there was no sign of her. He checked her bedroom her closet door was open and all of her potions and lotions were gone from her dresser. His heart sank…he was too late.

 **Airport –**

Reid struggled to get the oversized bag from his backseat. He'd heard her phone ring twice as they neared their destination. She pretended not to hear and as they came to a stop at the curb she jumped out hurriedly.

"What's the rush, Garcia? You have almost two hours before your flight leaves."

"I know but I just want to get through security and find a nice secluded place to sit."

"Was that Morgan?"

"What?"

"On the phone. Was that Morgan calling you?"

"Oh goodness, I didn't even hear…"

"Don't even try it, Garcia. I think you're making a mistake."

"I can't face him Reid! Not after last night. Anything he has to say will only be a pity gesture…I can't handle his pity right now."

Then she pulled him into an unexpected hug. He stiffened then relaxed against her.

"Are you ever coming back?"

His question caused new tears to fall on her cheeks. She didn't know the answer to his question.

"Honestly?"

He shook his head yes.

"I'm not sure. But you have to remember your promise."

"But…"

"You promised!"

"Okay but I don't like this."

"It's for the best Morgan and I were just not meant to be. I know that now."

Then she hugged him again and grabbed her bag.

"Take care of yourself, Garcia."

"You too, genius! You too!"

He watched fighting back his own tears as she disappeared in the sea of travelers. Nothing good ever came from running; this would destroy Morgan but worse than that, it would destroy her.

He regretted promising not to tell where she was headed…secrets…he hated secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

She was gone. That fact hit him square in the gut as his defeated body hit the sofa. He was too late and she'd given up and left town believing that he didn't love her. He couldn't accept that, he'd hurt her and humiliated her with his silence.

Then it came to him as he hopped to his feet nearly running toward the door. Reid! He would know something. The entire team was like family but he, Penelope and Reid shared an even closer bond. JJ was her girl but he'd just left her house before seeing his mom and with the tongue-lashing she'd given him he knew she'd alert him if something were awry. So, jumping into his truck he headed toward his friend's apartment.

Derek was relieved to see Spencer's car in his parking slot and he pulled in next to him. Taking the steps instead of waiting for the elevator he arrived at his friend's door out of breath. He knocked twice before Reid slowly and cautiously opened the door a crack and peering out into the hallway.

"Morgan?"

"Hey Pretty Boy…"

"I'm sorry…did we have plans?"

"No. Can I come in?"

"Well, I was just…"

The odd behavior did not go unnoticed but Morgan would deal with that later, clearly he was hiding something. Maybe Penelope was there; he could only hope. So pushing the door open he stepped inside brushing past Reid without waiting for an invitation.

"Gee, most people wait to be invited in…never mind…Hi Morgan, how's it going?" He finished sarcastically.

"Have you seen Baby Girl?"

"Garcia? Uh no, why?"

"She's gone!"

"Gone? Like gone shopping, gone? Gone to the movies, gone? Gone to …"

"No, Reid! She's _gone_ , gone! Like her clothes, her computers, everything, are gone!"

Reid was never good at stalling…or lying he wished he'd rented the unit on the first floor…it had a back door.

"Have you tried calling her?"

He knew the answer to that question already. He watched as Morgan began pacing back and forth.

"Morgan it took six months, two weeks and three days before I was able to convince my landlord to replace my old carpet. Now you're going to wear it out in like two-minutes-seven-sec-"

"Reid! Stop, okay! Penelope has left town and I don't have any idea where she is! I've called her like a dozen times and it just goes to her voicemail! Have you heard from her?"

"Me? Why would I have heard from her? JJ, yeah…she'd probably tell JJ if she were planning a trip somewhere."

"Nah, man…I just saw JJ. She would have told me if Pen was leaving…Damn it, where could she be?"

Reid hated sweating and right about now he was sweating profusely and his breathing had increased. Not good when you were trying to keep a secret from your best friend…your very muscular and emotional best friend who kicked down doors for fun and ate criminals for mid-day snacks. His beady forehead was sure to give him away…he prayed for a back door, a trap door…the power of invisibility; anything that would save him from the next few minutes.

Morgan paced back and forth and back and forth not paying much attention to the fact that his best friend was fidgeting like a little kid in desperate need of a potty break…and…he was…sweating…and nearly hyperventilating. Then it dawned on him.

"Wait, you know something don't you?"

Reid's eyes widened as he gulped down possibly his last breath.

"Me? What? No, I don't know anything?"

"Yeah, you do. You're sweating and you're breathing hard."

Morgan began to approach the smaller, weaker man. Reid began backing up bumping into his end table nearly losing his balance.

"Morgan…I assure you, I don't know a thing!"

Morgan frowned and stared intently at his friend. He was hiding something, he was sure of it. The way he opened the door, the sweat across his brow and the nervous twitch…yeah Dr. Spencer Reid was good at a lot of things, withholding information wasn't one of them. It went totally against his nature.

"Reid…"

"Morgan, stop right there! I swear I don't know where she went!"

Reid felt Morgan's breath on his face as he invaded his personal space. Reid had no choice but to sit with a thump on the couch because there was nowhere else to go. Just as he thought Morgan would use him as a sorry excuse for a punching bag the distraught man stopped in his tracks. Then turning and flopping in a nearby chair he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I blew it!"

"She just needs some time."

"No, Pretty Boy I blew it this time. This is serious. For her to pack up and leave, this is really serious!"

"Morgan she's embarrassed, humiliated and pissed off!"

"Why did she do that, man? I mean really. Penelope Garcia said she was in love with me!"

"And?"

"And, I thought I was hearing things at first. Then I thought she was making fun of me because she was drunk and I don't know…"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that Garcia could be in love with you?"

"Come on Reid, Garcia can do a whole lot better than Derek Morgan."

"Really? Because as many women as you've been with it looks like you don't even have to try to get women to fall at your feet."

"Reid, it's not like that!"

"It's exactly like that!"

"I am such a jerk! She'll never forgive me. I've lost my best friend, forever!"

"Is that all she is to you, your best friend?"

"What are you some sort of relationship counselor now?"

"You're deflecting!"

"I thought we promised not to profile each other."

"Answer the question. Is she just your best friend?"

"Of course not."

"What is she? What made you come over here ready to kick my ass just to find out where she is?"

Morgan stood and began his pacing again. Reid frowned and waited patiently.

"I-I can't loose her, Reid. She's my best friend and the only person that gets me, I mean really gets me. I wake up in the morning thinking about her and when I go to bed at night I'm thinking about her. She's my light, my solace and I can't get through the day without her."

"Wow, if only you'd said even half of that last night maybe she'd be here right now."

"I'm a coward. I chase down unsubs everyday but when it comes to telling Garcia that I love her, I go running to the hills."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm a coward?"

"No."

"I…love…Garcia! I love her and I don't care if she won't give me a chance to tell her. I love her and if I have to search this entire universe I will find her!"

Reid smiled at his hopeless friend who had stopped his pacing and taken his seat again.

"You two are exhausting but I don't think you'll have to search the universe to find her."

"You know where she is don't you."

Reid sat in silence his resolve to keep Garcia's secret waning.

"Come on Pretty Boy, tell me where she is! I've got to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am. Please!"

" _And_ that you love her?"

"And that I love her…with all my heart!"

 **Airport – 1 Hour later…**

Even though he was grateful that Reid had decided to give up Garcia's location he made a mental note never to trust the young genius with a secret. His friend had caved and he was glad he did. He'd admitted to giving Pen a ride to the airport and judging by the amount of luggage she had, he wasn't sure if or when she would return. Morgan had quite the challenge before him and Reid wasn't sure how successful he would be.

Derek had barely made it before the gates closed. The last seat on the non-stop flight to San Francisco placed him next to a grouchy old man with the window seat…he wanted the window seat. The man already reeked of alcohol and Morgan craved fresh air. It didn't matter just as long as he was able to get to California and find Penelope. So without any further thought Morgan placed his headphones on, closed his eyes and prayed for an uneventful flight.

 **Home of Dr. Spencer Reid –**

Garcia had sworn him to secrecy and he promised not to tell Morgan where she'd gone. As long as they'd known each other she had to know that he was the worst of them all at keeping secrets. Still, she'd threatened to erase him if he breathed a word of her location. Now as he poured himself a drink, he wondered if his lack of secret-keeping skills was a part of her end game. Whatever it was, he hoped that Morgan found her and put them all out of their misery. Twelve years of waiting for the clueless lovers to get together had caused more than one pre-mature gray hair on his head.

Reid's doorbell rang. He wondered if Morgan had changed his mind. He hadn't had this much activity around his apartment since moving in ten years ago. Looking through the peephole, he yanked the door.

"Garcia? What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Garcia, what are you doing here?" Reid asked again.

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't leave!" Penelope pushed past Reid into the apartment as he stood there, mouth opened and in shock. "Call me crazy but…"

"Garcia! Morgan…"

"Derek's my best friend…"she continued. "I'm not sure I'm ready to walk away from my best friend!"

"But…"

"I'm humiliated, embarrassed and I probably won't be able to make eye contact with him for at least a year but…"

"Garcia!"

"I'll blame it on the alcohol…yeah, the alcohol!"

"Garcia!"

She paced the apartment pulling books from his crammed shelves examining them as she talked then putting them back. She hadn't heard a word he'd tried to get in edgewise.

"OMG Reid, Derek must think I'm some sort of lovesick…scatter-brained…geek!"

"No, I'm sure he doesn't…"

"I know someone like him could never love me…what was I thinking, really?"

"He loves you." Reid spoke calmly watching as she explored his apartment.

"I mean, I do okay but I'm not the girl that men cross a crowded room for…"

"Garcia…"

"No, no it's okay. I'm gorgeous, I'm smart…I know but I'm not what men…vain men and we know my Hot Stuff, he's the vainest of the vain…"

"GARCIA!"

She stopped dead in her tracks shooting a shocked look toward her distraught friend across the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Morgan's gone!"

"W-what?"

"He's gone!"

It didn't matter that he had on his earphones or that his eyes were closed and his seat was reclined, Morgan's grumpy travel companion with the window seat insisted on talking…and talking and talking. In the hour that they had been in the air, Derek had learned more than he cared to about Homer Q. Fogarty, III. His son was the first boy in a long line of Fogartys who had not joined the family business and he was none to pleased about it.

"He wants to be an actor! What kind of nonsense is that? I've worked hard in the business that my father's father started almost a hundred years ago. Was it easy? Hell nah but we made it work!"

Morgan cringed closing his eyes tighter hoping that the old guy would get the message. He didn't.

"I worked my ass off to give that ungrateful boy a good life! Ain't never wanted for a damn thing, no not one damn thing!"

"Look I really just want to…"

"Me and his mother sent him to that fancy college upstate and he came back with these grand ideas of being the next Diesel Washington…"

"I think it's Denzel…"

"Diesel, Denzel…what the hell!"

Morgan shifted in his seat and checked his watch. There was still two more hours left in his flight and he wondered if his sanity would last. He motioned for the flight attendant and when she came by with a smile he ordered a drink.

 **Home of Spencer Reid –**

"Gone? What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He…he went looking…for you…"

"What? But you promised not to tell! I thought I could trust you, Spencer!"

"Come on, you know I'm the worst at keeping secrets! Besides, Morgan is really scary when he's mad…he's freakishly strong and he threatened me!"

"Damn it! Now what am I going to do?"

"Garcia…I really don't want to be in the middle of you and Morgan's _thing_! Honestly, I don't understand why you guys aren't together! You're obviously perfect for each other, you flirt like no other couple I know and even your boyfriends know that there's something between you two!"

"We're friends! Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Friends? Right friends."

"Don't go there. Besides, I am so not Morgan's type."

"What's his type, exactly?"

"Model-thin, gorgeous…"

"I see the way he looks at you and I think you're wrong."

"Then why hasn't he ever…?"

"Ever what?"

"Why hasn't he ever asked me out?"

"I don't know but the two of you really need to settle this because right now he's on a plane headed toward California looking for you!"

"For me?"

Reid smiled innocently and shook his head, yes.

"Why would he do that?" She said out loud to herself.

"Because he loves you." Reid responded calmly.

 **San Francisco, California –**

Derek whispered a quick thank you heavenward as the wheels touched the ground. McGrumpy seemed to have gotten a renewed head of steam as the pilot announced the safe landing in San Francisco. Derek unbuckled his seat belt and forgetting all decorum and manners, and nearly running into an elderly woman two rows ahead he bolted toward the front of the plane. He feared for his travelling companions life if he stayed seated any longer. The flight attendant who had served him smiled apologetically as he passed by and headed toward the rental car desk.

Penelope had an aunt in the city and if she were to run anywhere it would be there. Even though the two hadn't seen each other in years they'd managed to keep in touch over emails and phone calls. After Garcia's parents were killed she'd found refuge there before completely submerging herself into the cyber underworld.

 **Home of Esperia Garcia –**

The house looked exactly how his Baby Girl had described it. The quaint home perched atop a long flight of cracked cement steps was nearly hidden in dying overgrown ivy and dark green foliage. The creaky wire fence at the bottom of the hill surely announced his arrival but he proceeded anyway determined to find Penelope and explain himself.

Just as he reached the door, it sprung open and there stood a petite neon-red haired woman. This had to be Penelope's aunt it all made sense now.

"I'm not buying a damn thing and I ain't interested in meeting the Lord either!" She bellowed.

"No Ma'am, I'm not selling anything and me and the Lord have been estranged for years now."

She surveyed the handsome stranger from head to toe and with a little less hostility she asked him to state his business.

"I'm a friend of your niece, Penelope…Ma'am."

"Really? Well, if you're really a friend of my niece than you'd know that she doesn't live here."

"No Ma'am, I know exactly where she lives it's just that...well we had sort of a falling…well, she misunderstood and then she…left and I need to tell her…Ma'am can…"

"Wait, you must be Derek!" She smiled and nodded.

"Uh, yes, yes Ma'am…"

"Esperia, please call me Esperia!" Opening the door and stepping aside, "Please Sweetie, come on in, come on in."

"Thank you."

Derek stepped across the threshold past the woman and landed into an older slightly worn version of Penelope's apartment. Pictures of days past and figurines and nick nacks littered the crowded room.

"Please sit. I'll fix us some tea."

"Thank you."

He wasn't a tea drinker but something told him to refuse would be a bad thing. He was already in enough trouble. His eyes wandered the room and he could imagine Penelope there, spending hours talking to her aunt about whatever came to her mind. It was good to know that there was someone around for Penelope during the darkest point in her life.

"Here you go."

Esperia handed Derek the delicate china cup then took a seat across from him with her own matching china cup. Derek hoped the sight of the steam wafting toward the ceiling would help calm his nerves.

"So, what brings you all the way across the country."

"I need to find your niece, Ma'am…I'm sorry…Esperia."

"What do you mean? Did something happen to my niece?"

"No, no nothing like that we sort of had a misunderstanding and she left. I have to find her…and tell her…"

"Ahh…FINALLY!"

"Excuse me?"

"You finally realized that you're in love with my niece. Now we're talking!"

"Wait! What? How?"

"AND I won the bet too!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bet? What bet?"

"Everyone else was far less optimistic in their estimate but not me! No sir, I knew it, I knew it! It was only a matter of time…"

"Wait…a bet? Who else was in on this bet?"

"Um let's see…Dr. Reid, Dave…"

"Figures!"

"Ah…Hotch and…"

"Not Hotch?"

She nodded as she perused her memory.

"JJ, Emily, Blake…"

"Blake? She's not even with the bureau anymore."

"Oh and Fran! Such a sweet mother you have there."

"Oh hell no, my mother was in on this, this… _bet_ too?"

"Yup! Won't she be surprised! I tell you I thought she would be my closest competition but boy was she off!"

Derek couldn't believe his ears. His friends and family had taken bets on him and Penelope! How did they know, how could they? He didn't even know. He carefully set his cup on the table and began pacing back and forth across the room much to Esperia's amusement.

"So now that you've admitted how you feel and traveled clear across the country, what are you going to do now?"

 **Home of Dr. Spencer Reid – Evening -**

Reid had called for backup and now JJ had joined the two in the small cluttered apartment. Neither of them were having any luck with calming their friend down.

"What am I going to do now? Derek's in California and I'm here and…"

"Well the first thing we need to do is call Derek and get him back home!" JJ offered.

"He's going to be so pissed at me!"

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because he's in California and I'm here!"

"Call him!"

"No…no way…"

JJ was at her wits end as she stood and pulled her phone from her bag.

"Then I'll do it but you owe me, Garcie"

JJ excused herself from her two friends and stepped out onto the apartment's balcony. She dialed Morgan's number and waited for him to answer.

 _"Hey, JJ."_

"Glad to see you arrived safely."

 _"She's not here!"_

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling…"

" _What, did something happen to her?"_

"Settle…she's fine."

 _"Where is she?"_

"She's here in Quantico."

 _"What? Reid told me she was going to California. He gave her a ride to the airport and everything."_

"Yeah well she decided to stay. In fact, the three of us are sitting in Reid's apartment as we speak."

 _"Damn, JJ…well is she still upset with me?"_

"No. Yes. I don't know…Look you too are more trouble than my kids! Just get your ass back here and settle this with her before she decides to join a nunnery!"

 _"Yeah, okay…but don't let her leave town again! I'm headed home."_

JJ glanced through the glass door at Penelope and Spencer. She wondered how on earth the smartest people she knew could be so dumb when it came to love. She had to do something but first things first. Her immediate mission was getting Derek and Penelope together then she'd work on her clueless genius friend.

 **San Francisco Airport – Morning –**

Derek was anxious to get home he was determined to make things right with Penelope. He'd let too much time past and on several occasions nearly lost her to someone else. His days of being a cowardly lion were over. Penelope was the love of his life and as soon as he got back to Quantico he was going to make her his forever.

As he found a seat in the busy waiting area he was happy with a decision he'd made to insure that he would not get stuck sitting next to a talkative crotchety old geezer. So, like the new man of decision he was becoming…he bought both seats.

 **Quantico, VA –**

Penelope had made a decision of her own. She'd had a night of sleepless tossing and turning and she'd made up her mind that she was going to do whatever necessary to preserve what she had with Derek. He'd been her best friend for almost twelve years and they'd seen each other through thick and thin. He was her world and he treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She loved him for it. There was no one who compared to Derek Morgan.

"Derek, you are the most amazing man in the world. You're kind, generous, loyal and the best friend a girl could ever have." She began.

She tried to remain calm as she paced back and forth across the floor of her lair ringing her hands and sweating profusely.

"You're happiness means the world to me and I wouldn't dream of doing anything that would hurt you…"

Then with innocent eyes, Penelope stopped and looked across at JJ who was sitting perched on the edge of Penelope's desk.

"How am I doing so far?"

"Sounds good Garcie…but if you keep talking you both will be ready for the Shady Palms Retirement Home before you finish."

"Don't steal my thunder, Blondie I'm bringing it home."

"Whew."

JJ threw up her arms in surrender and waited for her friend to continued rehearsing her speech. Penelope took a deep breath and ran the back of her hand across her brow.

"First I want to apologize for my ridiculous drunken behavior the other night. It was totally unladylike and I'm sorry. In fact, I don't remember much of what happened. Somebody said, that I said that I loved you…that I was _in_ love with you…"

"Penelope."

"Of course I'm not in love with you…I love you of course…

"Uh…Penelope what are you doing? This isn't what…"

Penelope threw up her hand to silence her.

"I know what I'm doing, Jayje…it's for the best."

"But you love Derek and you are _in_ love with Derek."

"Yeah but come on JJ, have you seen the women he dates?"

"Are you kidding? Do you not see how that man looks at you?"

"JJ I am freaking here! I can't love Derek! It would never work?"

"What if it does?"

Penelope picked up her pace around the office as JJ watched hopelessly on the sidelines.

Morgan was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He knew his Baby Girl and he knew that he had to plead his case quickly before she insisted on taking over the conversation with a million reasons why he couldn't or wouldn't be happy with her. He wasn't going to let her off the hook. She loved him, she'd said as much and so what if she'd been drunk it didn't matter. He could no longer deny that there was something between them, something behind the years of flirting and teasing…something behind his increased heart rate every time he was in her presence. The only thing that would make him go away and stop pursuing her would be if she said that she did not love him after all.

Morgan could hear voices coming from Garcia's office. He slowed down because it seemed a little heated. He wasn't sure he should interrupt. But with a big breath in and out he forged ahead.

"JJ I'm freaking here! I can't love Derek! It would never work. I don't love you…"

"Penelope!"

"I don't love, I don't love, I don't…"

"Pen…"

"Derek Morgan, I don't love you!"

"Penelope…STOP!"

Penelope looked up and into JJ's eyes. She looked horrified. JJ was looking past Penelope toward the doorway. Like slow motion JJ's hand floated up to her mouth. Curiously, Penelope followed her friend's glance turning ever so slowly toward the door.

"Oh my God." JJ whispered.

"Derek?" Penelope gasped.

And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Veteran's Lake –**

Derek sat quietly thinking about the first time he had come here. The team had come back from a harrowing case, one where children had been the victims; six teenage boys…he couldn't get the crime scene photos out of his mind. Even three years later the innocent faces with the dead eyes still haunted him in his sleep. He found himself coming here less and less now that Penelope had taken the place of the forty-five minute drive out of town. She was his solace now and…

Her determined declaration of not loving him still stung, still pressed like a dagger into his heart. His heart had been his last coveted possession even though he wasn't quite sure if he'd given it to her or she'd cleverly stolen it without him knowing how or when, she now held the deed to it lock, stock and barrel.

Had he been so full of himself, so conceited that he'd imagined something between them that was not there? She didn't love him. She'd spoken the words yet his foolish heart still didn't want to believe. Suddenly the room had gotten smaller and his need for air and a way to save what was left of his pride became of utmost priority and so he ran…he had become quite good at running.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope wanted to go after Derek but she stood stock still trying to deny the last few seconds of her life. Just as she found the strength to move again she rushed toward the door. JJ had not said a word. She'd seen the hurt in Derek's eyes…and the humiliation. Derek Morgan was a proud man and she knew that the appearance of Penelope's rejection was something he would not want others to witness. Just as Penelope reached the door, a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Boy you really messed things up this time, Chiquita!"

"Aunt Esperia? What are you doing here?"

JJ's eyes widened as the spunky older woman stepped into the office. Her bright red hair almost glowed around her and JJ understood everything that she had ever wondered about her friend.

"Derek asked me to come back with him, something about having an extra seat…I don't know but, here I am, little girl!"

Penelope pulled her aunt into her arms and began weeping against her shoulder. It was obvious that Esperia had missed the contact with her niece as she held onto her for dear life. JJ had heard her speak fondly of an aunt in California who'd offered her refuge after her parents' death.

"I've missed you so much." Penelope cried.

Then pulling away Esperia looked into the desperate eyes of her niece.

"I've missed you too but we'll have to catch up later, you've got work to do!"

"Uh…yes, yes, I've got to find Derek! I didn't mean what I said…I was just rehearse…oh never mind…"

"Give him some time, Penelope. Let me tell you he has more issues than you do…I just don't understand what's wrong with young people they make everything so hard, ya know?" She said shooting a glance at JJ.

Smiling, JJ shrugged her understanding. Esperia gently took Penelope's hand and led her out of the office and down the hall.

"So, where's that hot Italian you work with…he owes me money!"

 **Mar's Bistro –**

Her call couldn't have come at a better time. He needed a distraction besides it had been a long time since he'd seen her. There was a time several years ago that he'd thought about dating her but with his job and his inability to trust he didn't pursue anything beyond friendship with her. Penelope had warned him to be careful and that if he wasn't ready to fully commit he'd do more harm than good. So, like the countless women in the past he let her go.

The waiter had just brought his second drink when she walked through the door. She was even more beautiful that he remembered. There was something special about her one of the few women who had not pursued him simply for a physical encounter. He stood and hugged her then pulled her seat out for her to sit.

"Wow, it's been a while." He began. "You look amazing, Tamara."

"Why thank you."

"I was hoping that offer of a drink was still good after all these years."

"Of course, but it looks like you've already gotten a head start."

"Yeah, well…"

She reached across the table and placed her hands on his. She'd often thought of him over the years and wondered what would have happened had they met under different circumstances.

"What's going on with you, Derek? You don't look good."

"Wow, thanks I've never had a woman tell me that before." He teased.

"I'm sure you haven't and that's not what I meant. It's just…you look troubled."

Without answering, Derek downed his drink and signaled the waiter for another. Tamera frowned she'd never seen him like this but she hadn't spent much time with him to know him as anything but the man that stood by her during a difficult time in her life.

"You know maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want you to think…"

"Derek, talk to me." She began. "When my brother was killed you were there for me. Now, let me be there for you…please."

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

Penelope desperately wanted to talk to Derek but after several calls going straight to voicemail and her aunt's insistence on giving him time, Penelope invited her aunt back to her place. She wanted to catch up it had been seven years since she'd seen her aunt in person. On the way home, the two women had stopped at the market and now Penelope stood near by as Esperia created an amazing meal for the two of them. Penelope remembered the many meals prepared in her aunt's tiny kitchen in California. Her food always seemed to take away a little of the sting of grief and took her mind off of her problems. Her surprise visit was right on time.

"So, what's on the menu?"

"Surf and turf enchiladas with my special pesto cream sauce."

"Well it smells heavenly but I'm not very hungry."

"You know my food has magical powers, right?"

"Yes, I do know."

"Well, I assure you I haven't lost my touch. So humor this old lady and eat!"

"Yes ma'am."

Esperia placed two full plates on the table while Penelope poured them both a glass of mint ice tea. For the first several minutes the two ate in silence enjoying every bite of the steak and shrimp stuffed enchiladas.

"OMG! This is amazing!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Penelope finished the last bite and blissfully leaned back in her chair. For a moment she was able to forget about the mess she'd created of her life.

"So do you love him?"

"What?"

"Because if you don't, release him...give him back his heart…let him go."

"Tia…"

"Don't Tia me! It's Aunt Esperia to you right now, little girl!"

"Okay, fine and yes, I love him!"

"Then why do you keep running from him? Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have…he's gorgeous, he's hot! He's…"

"Yes, of course he's all of those things but that's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"Have you _seen_ him? Don't you see how his heart beats for you? He's given you his heart and placed it in your hands…he trusts you, Penelope! Whatever you do, don't drop his heart because beyond all those muscles and…and delicious looking abs…he is very fragile, do you understand that?"

Penelope looked down at her empty plate and when she looked up again tears were streaming down her face.

"I hurt him so bad, so, so bad."

Esperia reached across the table and grabbed her niece's hands.

"Listen to me and listen good. You've got to stop running away from him because every time you run you're taking his heart with you and no one can live without a heart."

Penelope wiped a tear from her face and continued to listen as her aunt spoke. This was the woman who'd pulled her through so many dark days before she headed out on her own. Without her she would have been lost forever. She had rescued her then and she was rescuing her now.

"So how do I fix this?"

"You find the courage to love him, without fear and without trying to figure out the why's of the matter. This time you need to run to him…He needs his heart back. You Penelope, you are his heart!"

 **Home of Tamara Barnes –**

He was a mess. Between his past, his job and now his feelings for Penelope, Derek Morgan was hurting. She wanted to be the one to heal him…to save him but she was a realist. She was much too late to do either of those things but for the meantime she would do what she could for him. He'd been her hero and even now after so many years she knew he'd come running to her rescue if she called. So, pulling the comforter over his exhausted sleeping body, Tamara picked up his phone from the table and quietly headed out of the room into the kitchen.

Penelope and Esperia were putting away the last of the dishes when her phone rang. Both women looked at each with hopeful expectation as Derek's face flashed across the screen. With a shaky hand Penelope picked up the phone and answered.

"D-Derek?"

"Hi Penelope."

"Who are you? Why are you calling on Derek's phone?"

"This is Tamara, Tamara Barnes…it's been a while."


	7. Chapter 7

**Home of Tamara Barnes – Evening**

"Where is he?"

Without saying a word, Tamara nodded toward the couch. Penelope looked across the room at Derek's sleeping body then back at Tamara.

"Go on. You two really need to work things out. I'll be upstairs, take your time."

"Thank you."

Penelope remained at her spot near the door until Tamara was out of sight. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or if he'd even listen to her but she had to at least make an attempt.

Taking a seat on the table in front of him, Penelope placed a shaky hand on his arm.

"Derek."

He moved slightly but didn't wake up.

"Derek!" She repeated.

Derek began to stir under her prodding. She gently shook him again hoping he'd open his eyes.

"Derek, it's Penelope wake up, please."

Derek's eyes slowly opened and he turned to face her.

"Penelope? What…how did you?"

Then he sat up and began looking around the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and squinting to make sure he wasn't having some sort of nightmare.

"Tamara called me. Please don't be mad she was just trying to help."

"Well, she didn't."

He tried to stand but quickly fell back against the couch.

"Take it easy. I'm so sorry…"

"Please, don't. You don't have to explain. I get it."

"No you don't. You don't _get_ it at all."

"What, that you don't love me? Oh trust me, I get it! I heard you, I heard everything."

"Derek, please…"

"No, Penelope just leave okay?"

Penelope wanted to do just that but her aunt's words and the look on his face earlier held her in place.

"No. I'm not going any where?"

"Why not? Isn't that what you're good at, running? I chased you all the way to California and back just to find out I was wasting my time! Please Garcia, just do us both a favor and leave. Besides, I'm tired and I've had a little too much to drink."

"Derek…"

"I don't want to say something that will hurt you, Penelope. I still care and…"

"And what?"

He looked at her through foggy eyes and again tried to stand. This time he was successful. She watched him move on shaky legs passed her searching the room for his shoes and jacket.

"What are you doing? We need to talk."

"I'm leaving. You know what that looks like, right?"

"That's not fair, Derek Morgan!"

"Fair? What's fair got to do with it?"

Finding his shoes and jacket he picked up his belongings and headed toward the door. Penelope watched him tearfully not knowing what else to do.

"Derek, I'm begging you not to leave. Talk to me, please."

Derek slowly but purposefully walked back toward the couch. As he sat down she felt confident that he'd at least listen to what she had to say. His eyes stared into hers. They were cold and dark and unfamiliar. Without saying a word he slid his feet into his boots. Then still staring coldly at her he stood again and put on his jacket. Her heart sank and tears began to stream down her face. Then he headed toward the front door.

"Derek, don't do this. If you really love me, then you'll stay and talk this out."

Derek shook his head and placed his hand on the knob. He wanted to stay, deep in his heart he wanted to stay but his stubborn pride was in charge now. It was his Kevlar vest. Her firm declaration earlier had planted itself firmly and deeply in his mind. Now he knew why he'd resisted relationships and love for so long. He didn't…no he wouldn't be foolish enough to let it happen again, ever. So without looking back and ignoring the pain in his heart he turned the knob, opened the door and left.

He hadn't slammed the door but the sound of it closing made her cringe. Penelope suddenly felt lost and unsure of what to do. After all, this was her fault; in one fell swoop she'd ruined everything, their friendship, and any chance of having a real future with him.

Tamara had heard the conversation and she'd heard the door close. It hadn't gone well and she wasn't sure if she would be able to help. She owed him her life and she wanted to help him like he had helped her. Tamara's heart broke at the sight of Penelope crying hysterically.

"Penelope, I'm so sorry. I thought I was helping."

"No, no thank you for calling."

Tamara sat on the couch across from Penelope who was still seated on the table. Taking her hands she waited for Penelope to calm down.

"Penelope, Derek loves you. I know that better than anyone else."

"Tamara, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. Derek is an amazing man. Any woman that he loves will be a pretty lucky lady."

"I had to go and break his heart."

"Give him time. He's hurt. Just give him time."

"I better go."

Penelope stood and rushed to the door. Tamara followed her and watched her step into the night air.

"Don't give up on him, Penelope. If you love him, don't give up on him."

Without responding, Penelope nodded and headed toward her car.

 **Corner of Burlington and Main – 1 hour later –**

"Thanks for picking me up, Pretty Boy."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Reid waited patiently as Derek buckled his seat belt and closed the door. Morgan had called him thirty minutes ago and Reid knew immediately that he had been drinking.

"You mind me asking what you're doing way out here?"

"Long story."

"We've got plenty of time. It's forty-seven minutes to your house that is if we don't hit traffic and the fact that it's twelve fifty-seven in the morning it's highly unlikely that we'll hit traffic. In fact the odds are…"

"I get it Reid, I get it."

"I met Tamara for a drink and…well, one thing led to another and we ended up at her place."

Reid pulled the car over and stopped nearly throwing both of them through the windshield.

"WHAT? Are you trying to lose Penelope forever? If she finds out that you…"

"Reid…"

"Morgan, I thought you were in love with Garcia? Now you're hooking up with Tamara Barnes? Are you crazy? You know what, you don't deserve Garcia! She's too good…"

"REID!"

"What Morgan?"

"Nothing happened between me and Tamara. She doesn't love me."

"Who, Tamara?"

"No Reid. Penelope. She doesn't love me."

"Of course she loves you."

"No she doesn't."

"But she told me she loves you. She's _in_ love with you!"

"Well I heard her telling JJ that she didn't love me."

Morgan leaned his head against the headrest his stomach was beginning to turn and he was starting to regret his decisions of earlier that evening.

"But…it doesn't make sense, Morgan."

"You're right. It doesn't make sense why I could ever think that someone like Penelope Garcia would want somebody like me."

Reid glanced at his broken hearted friend before speaking again.

"No it doesn't make sense…"

Morgan shot a look at his younger friend.

"But love doesn't make sense. You told me that yourself."

"I was wrong. So, forget everything I've ever told you, Reid because at this point I don't understand women at all."

"Morgan…"

"No Reid, just take me home, please."

Without another word, Reid pulled back into traffic. The next forty-three minutes were spent in silence as Morgan fell fast asleep.

 **BAU Headquarters – Next Morning –**

Esperia insisted on riding in with Penelope. The older wiser woman had no intentions on sitting in the small apartment out of earshot and eyesight of the happenings of her niece's life; especially today. All hell had broken loose between Penelope and her gorgeous Prince Charming and she wasn't about to let this fairytale go down in flames. So here she was stepping off the elevator onto the sixth floor with a brokenhearted and uncharacteristically silent Penelope Marie Garcia.

"Honestly Tia…"

"Uh, no…you don't get to call me, Tia until you fix this mess between you and Derek!"

"I don't know how to fix it T…I mean, Auntie! He's done with me so there's nothing to fix!"

Penelope picked up her pace as she climbed the steps toward her lair.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong, Little Girl! The problem is that the two of you are too stubborn and too afraid for your own good! Stubbornness and fear are a recipe for living your life alone, angry and perpetually horny!"

"Aunt Esperia! Really?"

"I'm just saying. That Chocolate Adonis is not going to be single long. Come to think of it, if you don't want him I'll take him for myself."

Penelope stopped and turned to face her much older aunt looking at her in disbelief. Without saying another word, Penelope then headed toward her office to figure out how to get through her day without Derek. Esperia remained in the hallway as Penelope stepped inside. Puzzled, she turned surprised that her Aunt's feet were still planted firmly.

"What? You change your mind?"

"No I have business to take care of. I'm going to see a sexy Italian about my money!"

And with that, Esperia Garcia was off down the hallway headed toward the office of David Rossi.

Morgan had decided to take the back stairs to avoid running into anyone from his team, especially Garcia. He wasn't in any shape for a confrontation this morning. His head was spinning and the massive headache was making it hard to see without squinting. So, climbing the stairs gingerly he made it to his office undetected.

Dave had been expecting this visit and so without making the older woman wait he answered the door after the first knock. There she stood, all five feet, three inches and ninety-five pounds of her. Her bright flaming hair and ruby red lips reminded him of an older version of a very good friend. Dave found humor in her toothy grin as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Esperia Garcia, I presume."

"That's me!"

He loved her cheery disposition but with his years as a profiler, Dave knew that a smile wasn't always just a smile and something told him that Esperia Garcia had become quite good at using that very same smile as a weapon to get whatever she wanted. One thing for sure, he liked her, he liked her a lot and with that he closed the door behind her and waited to hear what she had to say.

"How can I help you, Esperia?"

"Well, I came to see a man about a bet!"

Meeting her smile with one of his own, Dave reached for his wallet.

Derek cringed at the knocking on his door. He was sure it wasn't really as loud as it seemed but in that moment he cursed himself for that last shot of tequila.

"Come in." He moaned.

JJ poked her head in first then stepped inside.

"Ooh, you look terrible!"

"Thanks, JJ. Please don't tell me we have a case."

"No case. I was just wondering if I could borrow your muscles for a minute."

"Sure."

Gingerly he pulled his body to a standing position and waited a second for his stomach to stop sloshing around and for the room to stop spinning.

"Hmmm, maybe I should get Rossi. You look like you're about to pass out."

"No, I'm good. What's up?"

"There's a box that I need from the storage room down the hall…"

"Say no more, I got you."

"Great, thanks Morgan."

"Honestly, Reid can't this wait until later? I've got a million things to do! Team B just sent me some searches and I haven't run diagnostics in a week!"

"This will only take a minute, I promise. You know I don't know a hard drive from a hammer. Anderson said we had extra supplies in the storage closet down the hall."

"All you had to do was ask and I would have just installed…"

"I want to do it…just chalk it up to broadening my horizons."

"I'm not sure that big brain of yours can hold any more, genius!"

Morgan rummaged around the small dark space for the box JJ insisted was there. The further into the room he went, the darker it became. The last time he'd been in this room was when Garcia had fixed up an office for him. He didn't want to think about that now…he didn't want to think about her.

JJ managed to slip out of the room without Morgan knowing and hid around the corner. Just as she was out of sight, Garcia and Reid appeared ready to step inside in a hunt for a hard drive that later Pen would discover he didn't need after all.

Ever the gentleman, Reid paused allowing his friend to step into the room first. He watched as she squinted against the darkness assuming that he'd flip the light switch on behind her.

"JJ, hit the lights, I can't see a damn thing."

Penelope froze in her tracks. Her fight-or-flight instincts told her to turn and run but as she turned toward the door it slammed shut. The last thing she saw before the room went totally black was the guilty smile of one Spencer David Reid.

"REID!"

Derek froze just as he had located JJ's box. Was that Penelope? No, this had to be some cruel trick of fate! He was trapped stuck in the furthest corner of the small room, the only way out was past the last person he wanted to see to day.

"Penelope?"

"Derek?

"What are you doing here? They both said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**BAU Headquarters- Sixth Floor Storage Room –**

Derek in total disbelief walked around a large stack of boxes and came face-to-face with Penelope. Her shocked crimson-tinged look matched his and the two looked like gunslingers facing off waiting for the other to make a move.

"What's going on, Garcia?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Without answering her Derek moved swiftly past Penelope. The door was slightly ajar with the light from the hallway guiding him to the exit. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, JJ and Reid came into view both wearing mischievous grins waving at their friend as the door slammed shut in his face.

"JJ! Reid!"

Penelope turned to face the door watching as Morgan tried in vain to open the door.

"Reid!" She yelled. "Open this door! NOW!"

"Not until you two talk!" Reid answered.

Garcia pushed past Morgan nearly knocking him over and began beating on the door. Morgan watched her he couldn't believe he'd fallen for such a lame trick.

"JJ, really…a storage room? Not very original!"

"Hey, it's the best we had at the moment! Now both of you are in time out until you stop being stubborn children and talk to each other!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Well then the two of you will grow old and gray in that room!"

"Reid, if you don't unlock this door right now I'll erase you and no one will ever find you!"

Then it was dead silence. No response came from the other side of the door. Morgan walked away in defeat and sent his fist flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

"AHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Serves you right, you…you…"

"You, what? You what, Garcia?"

"Oh never mind. What's the use?"

"Oh well you had plenty to say yesterday, don't stop now!"

Derek began to move his hand and fingers in pain as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Here, let me see."

Derek looked up at her outstretched hand.

"I'm fine."

"I said, let me see your hand! I wouldn't be surprised if you broke it!"

"It's not broken, I can move my fingers."

Garcia took a seat next to him and without asking again, she gently took his hand in hers. Surprisingly, he didn't resist.

"Honestly, Derek…I swear they're going to dedicate a wing at Potomac General in your name."

"Haha, funny Garcia."

"…And stop calling me Garcia!"

He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Instead he watched as she examined his hand. Her soft skin felt good against his and he felt foolish for having been so mean to her.

Penelope began to feel uncomfortable in the silence. She felt his eyes on her as she released his hand and looked away.

"So…"

"So, what?"

"What did you want to talk about last night?"

"Oh you mean when you ran out of Tamara's house like a bat out of hell?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm…"

"Don't, please. I get it and I don't blame you for not wanting to hear anything I have to say. I just wish you hadn't heard what I said."

"Why? It's the truth, right? No matter how much I want it not to be and no matter how much I wish you felt the same way about me as I feel about you, it's still the truth."

Derek leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Silently he plotted the untimely deaths of two of his closest friends. He wanted to run and hide and he even wished he'd taken the assignment in New York.

"But it's not the truth…at least it's not my truth."

"You told JJ…"

Penelope turned to face him and took his hand in hers again forgetting that he'd moments earlier sent it flying into the wall.

"Ahh!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Derek, I know what you heard, but what you heard is not what I meant…"

"But…"

"Please give me five minutes and let me tell you what you didn't hear."

 **JJ's Office –**

"So do you think they'll talk?" Reid innocently asked.

"If they want out of that room, they better."

"I don't understand those two. Derek can have any woman he wants and Garcia…I mean who wouldn't want to be with Garcia."

"Yeah but Derek doesn't want, 'any woman' he wants Garcia."

"And Garcia want's Derek, so what's the problem?"

JJ smiled at her friend before answering.

"They're two amazing people who don't see their worth. But I swear if they don't get it together I'm going to handcuff them to each other and swallow the key."

 **Storage Room –**

"A speech? Why?"

"Why? Are you kidding, Derek?"

"I saw the look on your face when I told you I was in love with you."

"It's not…"

"No, it's okay. I'm not the girl that men cross a crowded room for."

"Baby…"

"No, no…don't! I do fine it's just it takes a minute, you know? Most men are so vain that all they…anyway, I see the women you date, Derek. I'm not anything like them, so I get it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Penelope. I thought it was the alcohol."

"Well, you did but I'm fine; I'll be fine."

Derek felt like a first rate heel. He saw the pain in her eyes as she talked. He was responsible for that pain and he knew it. He'd dreamed of being with her since the first time he'd seen her in the bullpen. She was too good for him.

Penelope needed some space between them. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes again. She'd seen it the night he'd dropped her off. He'd nearly run from her apartment. Garcia would never forget the look of panic in his eyes…and the pity. She stood and moved to the door and tried shaking it open again.

"There's a reason I don't date women who look like you."

She didn't hear him move from the floor. He was behind her now close…too close she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"W-what?"

"I said there's a reason why I don't date women who look like you, Penelope."

"If you're going say you don't like big girls, spare me. Besides, Kevin and Sam have already told me…"

"Told you what?"

"That you'd never see a fat girl like me as beautiful, that I was being foolish to think you'd ever…"

He was angry now; angry with every man that had ever made her feel ugly and less than the beautiful and amazing woman that she was. He made a mental note that if he ever got out of this room he'd break Kevin and Sam into tiny bite-sized pieces.

"That's not it, Penelope. Look at me."

She couldn't move and so she kept her back to him.

"I said, look at me, Baby Girl."

"I can't."

Derek tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. His heart broke when he saw the tears welling in her eyes. She'd bought the lie hook line and sinker.

"I don't date women that look like you because I don't need a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"That I couldn't have the woman that I really wanted…you!"

"Me?"

"Yes. I love you, Garcia. I've always loved you. You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. You my lady are my type…every curve every amazing thing about you is what I dream about every night."

"Really? But…"

"But nothing."

"Why didn't you ever…?"

"Ask you out? Pursue you?"

"Yeah. I mean you're Derek Morgan. Women drool at the sight of you. I've seen you nearly bat them off like flies."

"All except the one I wanted. Besides, I've been in the friend zone since Gomez."

Penelope couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone had always thought they were a couple. She just assumed he wanted just a friendship. There were times when she thought she saw and heard more but she'd brushed it off as wishful thinking.

"Can I ask you something, Derek?"

"Anything."

"When I got shot by Battle and you brought me home."

"Yeah?"

"You told me that you loved me. Was that love like a friend love or?"

"No Garcia. It was my not-so-smooth way of saying I was _in_ love with you."

"Derek, I'm sorry…I didn't know… I didn't think…"

"When I said it, I got scared. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way. So I didn't explain myself. Then when you ran straight to Lynch, I figured I dodge the bullet…that I still had my friend."

"I ran…I'm sorry, Derek. I didn't want to let myself think that you meant more."

"But why?"

"Because if it didn't work, then we'd lose what we had. I couldn't take that risk."

"I guess we both have gotten good at running."

"I guess we have."

"Besides, you didn't deserve a broken, wreck like me. After Carl I wasn't fit for a woman like you. You chose Kevin then Sam so…"

"They were safe…Derek and they seemed so desperate to have me in their lives. But…"

"But what?"

"They weren't you."

"So, are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that I love you Derek. I've loved you from day one and I'll never love anyone like I…"

Suddenly he captured her lips in a searing passionate kiss stopping her from saying another word. She melted into him as he pulled her against his body. Penelope had never felt anything like this as she returned the kiss.

"I love you, Baby Girl." He said as he pulled away long enough to fill his lungs with air.

Before she could regain her senses long enough to speak he kissed her again and again and she relished in the sweet taste of him.

"Derek…"

"Shh…no talking…okay? No talking."

Penelope shook her head. This time she kissed him and for the next several minutes they battled for control over space and time. He wanted her…he ached for her and he needed to show her that she was enough, that she was beautiful and that everything that Kevin and Sam had told her had been a cruel lie.

"I…I need…to see you." He breathed in her ear.

"I'm right here."

"No, I need to see you. I need to touch you, your skin…"

He kissed her neck and her lips and back to her neck again. She held her head back to make sure he didn't miss a spot. Her heart raced as his hands roamed her body, kneading and pressing himself into her.

"Take off your clothes."

"W-what?"

"Now, Penelope. Take off your clothes."

"But what if someone comes in…"

"Take…off…your…clothes. I need to see that amazing body that I've only imagined until now."

"I can't believe you'd ever want to see me…to be with me."

"Baby Girl I want you so much it hurts."

Gently he pulled her into his arms and held her. She inhaled his manly aroma. He always smelled so good. Derek ran his hand lightly down her arm and then wrapped his fingers around her wrist. As he lightly planted kisses on the side of her face, her neck he pulled her hand and placed it just below his belt buckle.

"Handsome, is that for me?"

"It's because of you, Baby Girl."

"Well, I never…"

"Oh, you have and I'm sorry I never told you sooner what you do to me."

"I need you Derek."

"Make me a promise."

"Any thing."

"Promise that you'll never run from me again." He pleaded.

"I promise. The next time I run I'll be running to you, Baby Boy."

"That's my girl. Now get your fine ass out of those clothes."

 **Office of David Rossi –**

"How about a refill, Esperia?"

"Yes, please."

Dave grabbed the bottle and poured the dark warm liquid into her glass. She smiled as he turned and refilled his glass too.

"I never took you as a single malt kind of lady."

"I pride myself in being a woman of mystery, Handsome!"

Dave held his glass up in a silent cheer smiling down on the petite woman.

"And you've succeeded my dear lady!"

Esperia nodded affirmatively and held her glass up before taking a sip.

"So what do you suppose is happening with our two children right now?" Dave asked.

"Well, if your two agents did like we told them, they should be in each others arms and making up for lost time."

"Why Esperia, are you a romantic too?"

"Indeed I am. There's nothing like being in love."

"I couldn't agree with you more!"

The two clinked their glasses together and downed the last of the smooth brown liquid.

 **Storage Room –**

"Derek…D-D-er-ek! Oh, oh..."

She couldn't get past his name. He knew just what she needed and had longed for. It made perfect sense now. They belonged together in every way. She'd been a fool and so had he. Now, here they were moving in perfect time and rhythm. Nothing had ever felt so good…so right as this.

He marveled at her as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. She matched him thrust for glorious thrust calling his name as she moaned in pleasure. Her ivory skin glistened as he moved within her as if they'd known each other this way forever. He couldn't take his eyes from her body…everything fit just as if they had been designed for each other all along. He'd been a fool to allow his insecurities and his past to keep him from having this amazing woman.

"Baby…Girl…I-I…"

He wanted to cherish this place between her legs deep inside her but he was losing the battle and his body was betraying him. He was confident that this wouldn't be the last time…

"Oh…I love you Pen…damn baby…"

"I love…Derek…I can't…Hold…YESSSS!"

Nothing and everything made sense as they spoke and moaned and tried unsuccessfully to mute the groans of pleasure rushing from their mouths. Then the explosion and the fireworks…he'd always thought that was just a myth a silly idea of romance novels and low budget movies. But it was true. He saw the stars and the moon and in the glassy far away look in Penelope's eyes he knew that she saw them too.

"Derek…I love you…" She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too, Baby Girl…"

Then there was a light knocking on the door. Penelope looked up into her lover's eyes. They both froze not knowing what to do.

"Are you two okay in there?"

"It's Reid!"

Penelope clamped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Only minutes ago she'd wanted to banish the young genius to the pits of cyberspace but now she wanted to give him a great big bear hug.

"Did you guys talk?"

"JJ too?" Morgan giggled.

"Are you ready to come out? Reid asked.

"Uh…no not yet…"

"What?"

JJ looked at Reid knowingly.

"We still have a lot more talking to do…a lot more."

At that Penelope pulled a happy Derek Morgan down and kissed him passionately on the lips. As he returned the kiss Derek knew he'd never stop talking to the one and only Penelope Garcia. He'd sworn only moments ago that he'd get revenge on his two tricky friends but not anymore. He was grateful and as he kissed the woman of his dreams again his plans of revenge vanished into thin air.

###

 _"Love can be found in unexpected places. Sometimes we go out searching for what we think we want and we end up with what we're supposed to have."_ Kate McGahan

THE END


End file.
